Hate, Love and Basketball
by Galateagirl
Summary: Danny is popular and Sam is..well..goth. They hate each other.Amethyst Ocean Man, that's cool. I know how shocked you all must be. Enjoy.
1. Manson Girl

Author's note: Exams are evil things created by adults. I cannot post for a while. Mourn for me. Banned from FF! Cruel and Unusual punishment! Write more DS, all aspiring authors. Do it for me.

Disclaimer: I'll check again, but I'm pretty sure it's not my name that shows up at the beginning of Danny Phantom.

"Yo, Danny!"

Daniel Fenton, king of Casper high turned and grinned at Dash Baxter, his best friend since seventh grade. "Dash my man!" They banged there knuckles together and patrolled the halls of the school.

"So," said Dash, twirling a football in his hands. "Who're you going to the dance with? Paulina?"

Danny faked a sigh. "I dunno. She keeps on going on about this Phantom kid." He inwardly smiled. Paulina was obsessed with him, whether she knew it or not.

Dash turned to him. "Who do ya think is hot? You could date anybody." He thought for a second. "Well, maybe not Manson."

Danny stopped. "Manson? Who's she?"

Dash continued to twirl the ball. Danny stared at it irritatedly. "This goth chick. She's all _individual_." Dash used his fingers to make air-quotes. "Remember? The one you called the veggie-girl."

Danny nodded. He still had the scar from that incident. "I think I'll go check her out."

Dash dropped the ball. "Are you joking? She's like _killer."_

Danny grinned and walked away. _I've had worse._

He couldn't know how wrong he was.

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

Sam Manson was not a morning person. Her friends knew not to bug her in the morning if they lied the shape their face currently was.

Today was particularly bad. She had slept in and woken up to a Justin Timberlake song. It had taken her fifteen minutes to find her boots, which her mom had hidden and she had missed the bus. Nothing could make her morning worse.

Tucker walked up to her as she struggled with her locker. "Bad morning?"

"Stupid locker, with it's freaking lock that won't fking open!" She kicked the locker. The upside was that it opened immeadiately. The bad part was that all her books spilled out. "ARRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Danny walked up just then. He stood aside and watched Sam pick up her many books and papers that had spilled out of her locker. A smirk played along his lips. "Are you always this clumsy in the morning?"

A very hard History textbook met his face.

Tucker grimaced. "Sorry dude. She's not good in the mornings."

Danny was irate. "What the heck is your problem?" His eyes flashed green.

Sam stood up and met him eye to eye. "I don't want to be messed with. I want you gone." She said from between her teeth. Her glare could light a match.

Danny sneered. "And what if I want to stay?"

"Then you're going to have a lot more damage done." Sam packed up and slammed her locker shut. A thud against the door told her after class she would be met with another mess. She turned her anger on Danny, her closest target. "Why are you here, anyway? We hate you."

Danny glared t her and then gave her a nice, easy smile. "I wanted to get to know you guys better. Is that such a crime?"

Sam snorted. "That may work on lancer but it won't work on me."

Tucker started laughing.

"What?" they both demanded.

"Your faces (laughing) are, like (more laughing) two centimeters apart." He then collapsed to the ground hooting.

They turned to see he was right. It looked as if they were about to kiss. Sam turned red and stormed off to her first class with Tucker trailing after her, still laughing.

Danny glared at the crowd that had gathered. "What're you looking at?" He then stormed off in the opposite direction. He had just met the last girl he would ever date.

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

"I HATE him! He's so self-centered and conceited. 'And what if I want to stay?'" Sam mimicked in a nasally voice.

Tucker stared at her. "I think you like him."

Sam flipped her hair over her shoulder and continued to annotate in her text as Mr. Lancer looked over. "Yeah, right."

Tucker felt a slow smile spread over his face. "No, I really think you do. You haven't stopped talking about him since this morning. How else could he get to you like this?"

The bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Sam rolled her eyes. "Tucker, if there is one thing I can promise you, it is this. I will never, ever date Danny Fenton."

"Hey, where are you going?" Tucker called after her.

"I need to play." She called over her shoulder.

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

People do many things to relieve emotional stress. Sam played basketball. She would never join a school team, but she would play whenever days like this one happened. The court she went to was in a lot. It had a basket with a metal chain, and nobody watched her or bothered her when she played there.

"Stupid, annoying, jerk.." Sam muttered to herself as she dribbled the ball. The rhythm calmed her, but she was still seething. "…annoying, dirty, Pig!" She yelled as she made the shot. It rebounded off the back board and bounced away behind her.

Sam walked forward and leant her head against the metal pole. "Ugggghhhh.."

"Hey!"

Sam's eyes shot open. _No…please….Anyone but.._

Danny walked over to her and stopped when he saw who it was. "Oh, god…."

Sam turned to him and shoved herself in his face. "Tucker told you I was here, didn't he?"

Danny gave her a confused look. "No, my house is a block away. Your ball nearly rolled into the street." He stopped. "Why would he?"

Sam snatched the ball away from him and turned back to the basket. "He was acting stupid in class today." She dribbled and made the shot. It dropped in perfectly.

Danny raised an eyebrow. " I didn't really think of you as the athletic type."

"Just because I don't where a letterman jacket everywhere doesn't mean I can't play." She picked up her bag and started wlking away with the ball.

Danny ran to catch up with her. "Why are you still following me?", she demanded.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact my house is in this direction?" Danny snapped.

"You really hate me. Why are you following me around? Wouldn't our lives be so much easier if you just stayed away?" Sam demanded. She quickened her pace.

"Maybe if you weren't so awful everyone's life would be easier." Danny said, matching his pace with hers.

Sam snarled, "You're such a jerk!"

"Hey Sam!"

"Oh, hi Jazz." Sam stopped dead in her tracks and looked from Jazz to Danny. "Oh no…You're _his_ sister."

"Guilty as charged. Why?" Jazz said, standing on the Fenton family stoop.

"Maybe you can tell him to back off, because he certainly isn't listening to me." Sam stormed off.

Jazz raised an eyebrow at Danny. "What did you do?"

Danny looked after her. "That jerk! She's so snobby and rude. I hate her."

Jazz smiled slightly. "You're getting this worked up over a girl you barely know?"

"Yeah! I mean, all I have to do is make a remark about her spilling her books, and she throws a book at me! A heavy book!"

Jazz smirked. "I think you like her."

"Yeah, when heck freezes over. I swear, I'm not coming within a hundred mile radius of her,** ever**." He walked into the house.

Jazz grinned and followed him. Yeah, he definitely liked her. She couldn't wait to see how this unfolded.


	2. Lunch Rush

Author's Note: I'm back! I said I'd update on Thursday but an exam got moved around. Sorry! Here you go!

Danny rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to groan. It seemed as if the "A-list" conversation was getting more and more boring as the days wore on. He just couldn't get himself to care anymore.

He ran a hand through his hair and leaned backwards in the chair. Paulina was going on and on about some skirt she had bought over the weekend. Dash was going on and on about some pass he had made in a football game. This was about the fifth time he had heard about both.

Danny inwardly groaned and looked around the cafeteria. His eyes fell on Sam and Tucker. Tucker was explaining something about his PDA and Sam was rolling her eyes. Tucker then said something that caused Sam to start laughing. He could here it from where he was sitting.

The laugh really surprised him. None of the girls in the "A-list" really laughed all that much, and when they did they used a flirtatious giggle, hidden behind their hand. Sam had a loud guffaw that caused her to bend over she was laughing so hard. She had to gasp for breath afterwards.

Danny smiled. There was something about that laugh that was just so…. real.

He stood up, grabbed his soda and began to walk over to their table.

"Hey dude! Where're you going?" Dash said.

Danny turned around guiltily. "I'm…uh…going to work on the Manson girl." _Well, hey, it's true, isn't it? _Danny thought. _It'll be fun to go mess with Sam._

Sam was still gasping when Danny walked up. When she saw him however, her face fell and her eyes narrowed. Tucker who's back was to Danny, asked, "What?"

"Hey." Danny said, pulling up a chair. "How's my favorite little girl?" he directed at Sam in an extra sugary voice.

"A lot worse now that you're here. Speaking of which, why are you here? Shouldn't you be over there talking jerk with Paulina and Dash?" Sam snarled at him, stabbing at her salad. He could almost hear screams of pain coming from the mauled lettuce.

"But I have so much more fun when I'm with you Sam." Danny said sarcastically, cocking his head to the side. He turned to Tucker. "Hey Tuck. What's up?

"Not much dude." Tucker said. He grinned evilly. "You should be flattered you know."

"Why?" Danny asked surprised.

"Tucker…" Sam hissed at him, recognizing the look on his face.

"Well, Sam hasn't been able to stop talking about yo- OW!" Tucker grabbed his leg and glared at Sam.

Danny got the message though. "Oh, Sam." He said. "You just can't get me off your mind, can you?"

Sam looked like she was about to burst but she then relaxed and smiled a little. "You're right, Danny. I haven't been able to stop talking about you. You know, I've thought up about sixty ways to kill you without looking suspicious."

Tucker snorted. Danny even had to resist the urge to laugh. Sam had this terrific deadpan voice.

"Well, I guess I can understand that." Danny said in a strained voice. Sam raised an eyebrow. Danny grinned evilly. "…especially if you've seen the sign-up sheet for the girls basket ball team."

Sam started choking. Her violet eyes were huge. Tucker looked at Danny with huge eyes. "You didn't." Tucker said.

"I did."

Sam turned crimson. "After I get my name off that list, I'm going to KILL you, Danny Fenton!" She ran out of the room.

Tucker turned to Danny again. "You really did?"

Danny stared after Sam. "Yeah. She really is going to kill me when she hears that the list was already accepted. She can't take her name off."

Tucker chuckled. "Wow, you really like winding her up, don't you?"

Danny smiled at the tech geek. "Yep."

Tucker stared at him and a smile spread across his face. "I think you like her."

Danny nearly spat out his soda. "What?"

"Why else would you like winding her up like that?"

"Because I hate her! Can't you see that! Why is it that everyone thinks I like her?" Danny was getting rather flustered. He focused on peeling the wrapper off the soda bottle.

Tucker grinned.

A shriek was suddenly heard throughout the school followed by a name screamed out. "DAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYYYY!"


	3. Team Confusion

Author's Note: My b-day's in 10 days! Huzzah!

Sam rolled her eyes and groaned. The coach was going through yet another demonstration of a bounce pass. _A bounce pass! What could be easier? Who isn't getting this?_

Sam was far from happy. She was sweaty, hot, uncomfortable and slightly achy. The only upside was that she wasn't tired. All the practicing had paid off in that area.

She looked around. Everyone on the team was at least four inches taller than her. She stuck out like a sore thumb in her all black outfit.

"Okay, everybody. Pick a wall and bounce pass to yourselves." The coach said. The coach was rather strange. She was heavily built with graying hair in a high ponytail behind her. She had a voice that could cause earthquakes.

Sam put herself in a corner and started tossing the ball. She thought about her unpleasant conversation with the coach.

"_But Mrs. Sawyer, I-"_

"_No buts Miss Manson. If you didn't want to follow through, you shouldn't have signed up."_

"_But that's my point Mrs. Sawyer! I didn't!"_

"_No, Miss Manson. You are playing and that's final. We have too few players as it is."_

Her parents had been ecstatic. This was the first time she had ever participated in a school activity. They were praying she would cross over to the light side.

Sam was throwing the ball harder and harder without realizing it. Suddenly the ball bounced higher than usual and hit someone. "Ow!"

Sam's head shot up. "Danny?" She looked around. She couldn't see anybody and Danny would probably be at home, it was around four o'clock. But she could swear she had just heard his voice. "Danny?" she asked again, this time reaching out a hand.

"Miss Manson, if you were not fixated on the wall you would have realized the team had been dismissed."

Sam blushed, put her ball away and walked out the door of the gym, but not before casting another glance around the gym.

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

Danny let out the breath he had been holding once Sam had left the gym. He rubbed his stomach where the ball had hit him. He was sure she would touch him after he had spoken.

Danny had actually watched the whole practice. He couldn't deny it. Sam was good. _Really _good. She had made almost every shot she threw. She looked like the best player on the team.

_See,_ he told his conscious. _I'm bugging her and helping her. That's not bad._

He flew through the ceiling and landed outside. He immediately changed back into Danny Fenton form.

He heard a gasp from behind him and his eyes widened in fear.

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

Sam was very fast at changing. This was a huge virtue when it came to avoiding parents. …Or team mates in this case. All the girls on the team had started throwing her verbal abuse the moment they walked into the locker room.

"Get out of here Goth girl."

"Yeah gothy, what're you doing here? Don't you have a hole to go hide in?"

She had thrown on her clothes and ran out the door to see quite an unusual sight. Inviso-Bill landed in front of the school.

She walked slowly towards him. As she watched two rings of light appeared around his waist. _What's he doing? _She thought. The rings separated to show Danny Fenton.

Sam gasped. Her mind was racing at five hundred miles per hour.

"What was that?" she managed to spit out.

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

Danny scratched the back of his head. "What're you talking about?" he said too quickly.

Sam snapped. "YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! YOU JUST FRICKING TURNED INTO-"

Danny slapped a hand over her mouth. "C'mon, let's go to my house." He grabbed her hand and started dragging her down the sidewalk.

Sam dug her heels into the cement bringing them to a halt. "Are you going to explain?" She said calmly, folding her arms in front of her chest.

Danny sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Yes, now let's go." He grabbed her hand and started dragging her when she grabbed her hand back.

"No." Sam said. "I'm going to walk like a human being to your house where you are going to explain to me as calmly as you can what the heck I just saw."

"Fine." Danny said. He shoved his hands into his pockets and they walked as quickly and quietly to his house as they could. Sam had to almost jog to keep up with Danny.

Danny grabbed her hand and dragged her onto his doorstep. He stopped and looked her in the eye. "Look," he said hurriedly. "My parents are a bit weird so you'll-"

"Danny, m'boy, who's the new girlfriend? Somebody I can discuss ghosts with?" Jack Fenton said.

Sam raised an eyebrow at him and mouthed, "Ghosts?"

Danny sighed. "She's not my girlfriend. She just came over to …uh…."

"Help him study." Sam lied. "Mr. Lancer assigned me to help Danny study for the vocabulary test."

"Oh, riiiight." Jack Fenton said. "Well remember Danny to keep your hands to yourself while you're 'studying'" Jack raised his hands to make air quotes.

Sam and Danny both blushed maroon. Danny began, "Dad, seriously, we're just-"

Sam rolled her eyes and interrupted. "Whatever. C'mon Danny." She grabbed his hand and pulled him through the door.

Jack winked at his son. "She's an impatient one."

Danny gagged and was dragged after Sam upstairs. Danny opened the door to his bedroom, and shut it behind them.

Sam turned to him. "Spill. How're you a ghost?"

Danny narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "I'm not a full ghost, I'm a half ghost, or a halfa. I'm one of two in the world"

Sam rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Okay _halfa_, how did you get this way?"

Danny sat down on the bed. "Well, my parents are ghost hunters. A year ago, they built this door into another dimension, called-"

"The Ghost Zone, Danny, I know. I've lived in Amity Park long enough to know enough about ghosts. Get into the details."

"Fine, shut up! Anyway, it didn't work the first time they turned it on and they were really sad about that. So I went inside to see what was wrong. While I was inside I pushed a button, which turned it on. Unfortunately, I was still inside, so I got hit with a ton of ectoplasm which fused with my DNA." He turned to Sam. "Is that enough?"

"Almost," she said thoughtfully. "Do something." She ordered.

"What?"

"Do something. Go invisible or fly or something."

"Okay." Danny changed into Danny Phantom and went invisible for a second. Sam's eyes widened a tad. "You can't tell anyone, got it?" he said going visible.

"I don't know," she said. Danny's eyes widened. "It would be the perfect revenge for signing me up and then spying on me."

Danny went pale. "Please! No one knows about this except me and well, you. I don't want to be locked up."

Sam sighed and tucked her hair behind her ear. "I won't tell, Danny." She said softly, getting up. "I promise. And hey," she said, smiling. "Who else can say they know a ghost?"

Danny laughed, relieved. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled. For once they were completely comfortable in each other's company.

Then Mr. Fenton stuck his head through the crack in the door. "Just making sure things stay G-rated in here." He said, withdrawing his head.

Sam and Danny immediately sprang a few feet apart, turned bright red and glared at each other.

Sam headed toward the door. "By the way, if you spy on me again I will hit you so hard, you'll land in next week." With that caring statement, Sam left the room.

Danny growled and kicked his dresser, covered in football trophies. _Dad just had to come in and ruin the- Wait! No! I don't like Sam, she's a jerk! Did you hear her threaten me? _He sat on the bed and stared at the wall. The argument went on inside his head. _Yeah, but you think she's pretty and smart and strong…..No! I do NOT like Sam!_Danny just couldn't figure it out. He opened the door and walked down the hall to his sister's room. "Jazz?" He asked standing in the doorway.

She looked up from her phsycology book. "Yes, Danny?"

"I…..never mind." Danny turned around and started to walk away.

"Danny, you're allowed to like Sam!" Jazz called from her room.

Danny slammed his bedroom door, his face burning. _Why is it that everyone can tell how I'm feeling?_

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

Sam walked home slowly, her mind racing.

_Why do I feel so attracted to Danny? He's always been a jerk. But he is kind of sweet. Tucker's finding out though. This can't be happening! I'm a Goth, He's a Jock. It will never happen._

Sam stopped and looked at the basketball court. She sighed and walked home.


	4. Closet Stalker

"Hey hot stuff."

Sam felt the back of her neck go red. Why did that bother her so much? "Will you ever leave me alone?"

"Nah. You're to much fun to play with." Danny leaned against the locker next to hers and smiled at her. She scowled back, gathering her books for Math.

"You know how wrong that just sounded, right?" she said, smirking.

Danny looked confused before a look of disgust filled his face. "You are sick, you know that?" he said, backing away a little.

"Thank you! I perfected it just for you." She said sarcastically. She turned and walked quickly down the hall toward her Math classroom. As she heard footsteps right behind her, she stopped. "Why are you following me? There is no way you are in Honors Math." She said, without turning.

"Oh, you know." Danny said, getting a little flustered. "Just checking up on you."

"Right." Sam rolled her eyes and walked as fast as she could to her next class. Danny had no trouble at all keeping up.

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

Danny looked around over the crowd. Sam was no where in sight.

This was the first time he had lost her all day. He had followed her between classes and even checked in on some of her classes to make sure his, now their secret didn't spill. She had noticed his presence each time and scowled and glared at wherever he was. It was actually a little creepy. Even when he was floating invisibly in the classroom, she could pin-point his spot perfectly.

Danny walked a little faster down the hall, searching for Sam. He couldn't let her get away and spill-

His thoughts were interrupted as he was dragged into a closet. "What?" he said, pretty loudly. He couldn't see a thing; the closet was pitch black.

A small, cool hand immediately covered his mouth. "Shut up." Sam hissed at him, flicking on the lights.

Danny relaxed when he saw it wasn't a ghost and said, "Sam…" through her hand.

Sam didn't remove her hand. She narrowed her eyes and glared at him. "Listen close, because I am not going to say it again. I. Will. Not. Tell. Anybody. Got it? Now you have to stop following me before I am forced to cause you bodily harm. It was NOT funny when Ms. Byte had me go to the nurse for staring so fixatedly at the ceiling.""

Danny licked her hand. Sam immediately whipped it away and wiped it on her skirt.

"But you should have seen the look on your face." Danny teased. Sam glared. Danny's face hardened as he continued. "How do I know you won't tell anybody?" he stated, glaring back at her.

"Because I'm not like that." She said. "I actually am trustworthy. Knowing who you hang out with, I'm not sure you know what the word means. And nobody would believe me, anyway!" Danny turned to open the door. Sam grabbed his shoulders and forced him to look at her. "Do you want a secret in return or something?" She said.

"Yeah." He said challengingly.

"I'm filthy rich."

"what?"

"I'm filthy rich. I live on Square hill road. My grandfather invented the machine that wraps the cellophane around toothpicks. Now leave me alone." Sam said, shaking him slightly.

The door to the closet opened then. A freshman stood at the door for some reason. He blushed and muttered something like, "Sorry." Before slamming the door.

"Wait!" Sam yelled. The door closed before she could get to it. "We're locked in." She informed Danny, tiredly. She sank to the floor, pulling her knees under her chin. She groaned. "You just make my days go from bad to worse, don't you?"

Danny didn't answer, but sat down beside her. They sat in silence for a few moments. "Do you know how to play fingers?" Danny said, trying to think of a way to occupy their time before they were saved.

"I hate you." Sam replied.


	5. Project Lovebird

AN: I hope you enjoy this. I had to rewrite the beginning.

Tucker leaned against the padded gym wall, grinning. "So sorry I disturbed your little 'moment' back there."

"Shut up, Tucker. We did not have a moment." Danny put up his hands in defense as Sam dribbled down the court.

Tucker had eventually let them out of the closet. Some freshman had apparently been telling everyone how he'd caught the jock king and the Goth girl in a closet 'sucking face'. Tucker had immediately assumed who he was talking about and searched every closet on the second floor until he found them. Of course, once he did find them, the teasing was merciless.

"I mean, Danny, if you're going to make a move on a girl-"

Danny finally rounded on Tucker. "Let's get this straight, okay? I was not kissing Sam, I never have kissed Sam and I probably never will kiss Sam. Just accept that fact and move on." As he gave this speech, Sam drove in and made the lay up. "Hey!"

Sam stuck her tongue out at him. "If you're going to play with the big girls, you have to step up your game."

Tucker sighed and stared at his two friends who were so obviously in denial. "Can you believe the stupid assignment Lancer gave us?" he said.

_In English class, Mr. Lancer had entered the room with a new idea about a fun project._

"_Personality Reports." Mr. Lancer said with enthusiasm. The class groaned. "You think up questions to ask each other and then use the answers to write a paper on a day in their life. iI expect you to visit each other's houses over the weekend to collect information." A hand was raised. "Yes, Michael?"_

"_Do we get to pick our own partners?"_

"_No, I'm afraid not. The point of this project is to see people you normally would pass over in a totally different light. So let's see….Gray and Baxter." Dash and Valerie glared at each other. "Foley and Williams….Chan and Salyme…Street and Oak…and Manson and Fenton." Danny and Sam gave each other disgusted looks and groaned. Another hand was raised. "Yes, Isabelle?"_

"_Is it really fair to put the lovebirds together" The class erupted into laughter. Danny and Sam turned bright red and shouted, "We're not LOVEBIRDS!"_

Sam rolled her eyes and looked Danny in the eye as she dribbled down the court. "You know they are going to brand us 'Lovebirds' for life, right?" She faked to the right, and dribbled through the opening for the shot, which Danny blocked just in time.

"Yeah, but hey, it doesn't matter. So, are we going to your house? Are you really rich, or was that just to placate me?" Sam attempted a shot again, but Danny snatched it from her hands and dribbled back up the court.

"You told him?"

Sam glared at Tucker over her shoulder as she shadowed Danny. "I had to. Did you see him stalking me?"

"I was not stalking you!" Danny said indignantly. He tried for a jump-shot, but Sam knocked it out of his hands. They both lunged for the ball, but Sam claimed ownership.

"You were, too. I couldn't turn a corner without seeing you over my shoulder." Sam was breathing easily, whereas Danny was gasping for breath. Sam made an easy shot and looked down pityingly at Danny. "Do you need a break?" she said in a sugary voice. Danny glared at her but nodded. He then sat down on the floor.

"And yes. I am rich. But it's not something I want known." Sam sat down across from Danny and twirled the ball on her finger. "You should come over on tomorrow evening to watch movies with me and Tuck."

Danny looked at her. "Okay. That sounds fun." They smiled at each other for a rare moment.

Tucker snorted and muttered, "Lovebirds."

"Shut it, Tuck!"


	6. Movie Shocker

**This apparently got rather popular since the last time I updated. Not that I'm complaining. Just saying, more reviews mean faster updates. **

Danny stood on the sidewalk and stared at the house in front of him. It looked just like every other house on the block from the outside. He wondered if Sam had given him a wrong address as a prank. He wouldn't put it past her. But on the other hand, she needed to spend time with him as much as he did with her. Sooner or later they would have to go to each other's houses for the English project. There really was no point for Sam to give him the address to a house that wasn't hers.

The door opened. Sam leaned against the doorframe, looking at him. "So, do you examine houses for fun, or did you just freeze before you could get to the door?"

Danny blushed before he bounded up the stairs to the house. "For your information, I was making sure this house was the right number." He squeezed past her into the house.

Sam turned and raised an eyebrow. "For fifteen minutes?"

Danny blushed yet again but pretended to ignore the comment and entered the house. He looked around and felt his eyebrows ascend his forehead. The red plush carpet was wall-to-wall and every object in the room spoke of class and wealth. As he watched, a maid walked out of a room on his right and into the kitchen.

Sam noticed his look and rolled her eyes. "Are you in a particularly idiotic mood, or are you normally like this after five?"

Danny glared at her. "Well, Sorry, Miss Rich."

Sam scowled. "Don't you dare."

Danny looked around the room again before taking his coat off. "Why aren't you in the popular crowd? If you're this loaded it should be a snap. You could probably get Tucker in too."

Sam rolled her eyes, and gestured for him to hang up his coat on the gold coat rack. "I don't want to be in the popular crowd."

That startled Danny. "What? What do you mean you don't want to be in the popular crowd?" His head was spinning. _Not want to be in the popular group? But- But- **everyone** wants to be in the popular group?_

Sam rolled her eyes. "Why would I want to hang out with a bunch of jocks and bimbos? I have nothing in common with them and they are all evil. I don't see how you can stand them, much less hang out with them. Come on, let's go downstairs." Danny's mouth was hanging open. He shut it quickly and jogged after her so as not to lose her in the maze of hallways.

Danny decided to drop the subject. "So, what movies are we seeing?"

"Anything you want."

"Really." Danny said sarcastically.

Sam laughed a little. She opened a door to her right and started walking down the stairs. Danny followed. "Yep. We have everything from Monty Python to Star Wars to Rent to movies that aren't in theaters yet."

Tucker called up the stairs. "Yeah. What you should be asking is, 'What movies don't you own?'"

When Danny reached the bottom floor his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. (Fairy tale? Anyone?) The room was filled with arcade games, a snack bar, a popcorn machine and a bowling alley. He swallowed loudly and turned to Sam. "Can I live here?" he asked. Sam threw back her head and laughed a loud genuine laugh.

Tucker picked up a purple bowling ball. "If she has her way." He yelled.

Sam blushed and yelled back. "You're delusional, Tucker!"

"Nope, only realistic."

"Which is why you call yourself the ladies man, right?"

"Of course!"

Danny laughed. They both turned to him. "What?"

"You guys are just so weird." He shook his head and looked around. "So, how are we going to watch movies?"

Sam grinned maniacally and pressed a button on the wall beside her. A wall and projector screen came down in front of the bowling alley, blocking Tucker off from the room. They heard him yell, "Hey! Let me back in!" He started pounding on the other side of the wall.

Danny and Sam burst into hysterical laughter.

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

The end credits were rolling, the popcorn was eaten and Tucker was about to bring the house down with his snoring. The only thing wrong was that Sam was asleep. The thing that was REALLY wrong was the fact she was fast asleep while resting her head on Danny's shoulder.

Danny looked warily at the top of her head. His conscience was telling him he should wake her up, ignore the massive blushing and threats that would ensue and then leave. His mind was telling him to get out of there as fast as possible, and to heck with the consequences. He had friends of his own and a girlfriend (sort of) of his own. He didn't need these people.

And yet…He really didn't want to go. These guys had been so nice to him. He felt more comfortable in their presence than he had in Dash's for years. They were nice and so… so… _real_ was the word his mind was shouting at him.

Sam. He really didn't know about Sam. She seemed pretty nice, actually. When she wasn't telling him repeatedly how much she hated him. She was more than nice, actually. She was…wonderful.

Danny looked at her head in astonishment. _I can't like her. It's impossible. We hate each other and everyone knows it. But this is so comfortable…_ Danny was too tired. He would worry about caution tomorrow. For now he threw caution to the wind, put an arm around Sam's waist and fell asleep with his chin on top of her head, smiling.


	7. Bacon Questions

**Similarities Between Ghostbusters and Danny Phantom**

**Weird Toasters**

**Ghosts (big duh!)**

**Cheesy lines**

**Tech geek friend**

**Four guys (Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz)**

**If anybody thinks of anymore, let me know. Now on with the story.**

Sam snuggled into her pillow. She actually was awake, but she didn't want to open her eyes yet. Her alarm didn't go off, so it was probably okay to sleep in for a few more minutes. And her parents weren't home, so there would be no light vs. dark debate today. Sam sighed happily and turned her head.

That was when her pillow sighed. Sam's eyes shot open and she sat up. Danny was her pillow. DANNY was her pillow. Danny was HER pillow. She stared in shock. It seemed to be the only thing she could do right now.

Danny's eyes fluttered open. He groaned and unwrapped his arms from Sam. She instantly missed his warmth, but she couldn't show it. He looked at her through squinted eyes. "Sam…" he yawned. "What's wrong?" Sam just shook her head dumbly. She tried to gracefully disembark from the couch, but her legs were caught up in Danny's and she ended up falling facedown on the floor. Danny choked slightly.

Sam shot him a look. "If you say a word, I will damage you." Danny sleepily mimed zipping his lips. He then settled back into the couch. Sam ran up the stairs and into the kitchen. Tucker was sitting on a stool next to the counter drinking a fruit smoothie. He grinned at her. Sam glared at him. "Shut up. Shut up. Don't say a word. I don't want to hear it. Do you have anymore of that? My, isn't the weather lovely. You know, -"

"So." Tucker said, smiling. "Did you have a good night's sleep?" Sam just glared at him. Tucker continued. "You know, Danny and you looked rather cozy. He even had your head Tucked under your chin. And you were _smiling_." If looks could kill, Tucker would be a withered husk by now. Tuck swung around in his chair. "I know. I couldn't believe it either. So, that's why I took a few pictures."

Sam's face fell. "A f…f…few?"

Tucker grinned. "Yep. About twenty. And I sent it home to my computer and saved it to the server. Once I get home, I think I'll send the pictures to a few people. You know, just for verification." Tucker raised his glass to Sam. "Cheers to the new couple."

Sam glared at him. " Danny and I are not a couple. Cut to the chase. What do you want?"

"One bacon breakfast. Here and now, for Danny and me. And you have to wear the pink checkered apron." Tucker gave her a passive look.

Sam shook her head. "You fiend! Fine, I'll make the breakfast, but I don't want to wear the pink apron. How about the blue?"

Tucker slapped the counter. "Sold to the lady in blue!" Sam walked into the pantry and got the apron off the hook. She glared at Tucker as she headed to the fridge to get the meat product. "Matches Danny's eyes, don't you think?" Tucker snickered.

Sam said, "Keep it up and the PDA will go down. I mean it."

Tucker sighed. "Fine. But only because I don't want to ruin your happy day. So," He grinned wickedly. "How many kids have you decided on?"

The oven mitt left a rather interesting bruise on his arm.

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

Danny stumbled into the kitchen at nine. He had been drawn to the smell of bacon cooking lie moth to the flame. Sam was slumped on the counter. Tucker was sitting beside her devouring massive amounts of bacon. Danny looked at Sam confused and asked, "Will she be okay?"

Tucker shrugged. "Yeah. She's just getting over the fact she touched and cooked raw pig. But help yourself to the bacon. It's on the stove." Danny was happy to oblige. He brought a plate piled high over to the counter and pulled up a chair. He asked, "Why-?"

Sam shuddered. "Don't ask. You don't want to know. Just know that I did it as much for your sake as for mine." Sam pulled off the apron and walked out. "I'll be in the basketball court."

Danny looked at Tucker, baffled. "Does she do anything but play basketball?"

Tucker shrugged. "She used to not do it that much, only during times when she was really angry or upset. But she's played a lot more since you came along." Danny looked at his plate. He felt a little sad. He then pushed his plate towards Tucker and asked, "Where's the basketball court?"

Tucker gestured without looking up. "At the end of the hall. Please don't do anything that would potentially embarrass me should I walk in." Danny blushed.

Danny walked all the way down the hallway. Sam was practicing free throws in a room about the size of half a basketball court. She didn't even look up when he walked in, but started talking anyway. "Danny, we're supposed to learn more about each other. So, I'll ask a question and then you ask a question, okay?"

Danny nodded and picked up a basketball from the cart behind Sam. He took a shot and then asked. "What's your favorite color?"

Sam said, "Green. But not dark green, neon green."

Danny shrugged. "Okay. Your turn."

Sam nodded and took a shot. "What do you want to be?"

Danny dribbled. "Well, I want to be an astronaut, but I don't know if I'll ever be able to leave Amity Park. Because. Well, you know." Danny took a shot and it bounced off the rim.

Sam caught it in her left hand. "You're really stuck here, aren't you?"

Danny looked at her startled. He couldn't figure out if that was pity in her voice. "Yeah." He grabbed the ball. "Okay, what's your birthday?"

Sam laughed. "February tenth. My dad always jokes my eyes are purple because I was born in February. February's birth stone is an Amethyst." Danny gave her an odd look. "Okay, my turn. What's your favorite movie?"

"Ghostbusters II." Danny said.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "You're joking."

Danny smiled at her. "My parents have watched it so many times, I can mouth along with the words."

Sam laughed. "Okay. Your turn. Let's play knock out and make this a little more interesting. Lightning round, go!"

"Favorite kind of ice cream?" Danny asked, making the first shot.

"Cookie monster. Birth month?"

"April. Favorite season?"

"Winter. Siblings?"

"One sister. Homes?"

"New York for twelve years. Favorite Book?"

"Pure Dead Magic."

"I love that book!"

"Hated Song?"

"Lucky, by Britney Spears. Hated Band?"

"N'Sync. My sister listened to it for too long. Favorite cookie?"

"Snicker doodles. What was your most embarrassing moment?"

"Too many, I can't count. Probably when Jazz rushed into the classroom with my Journal in Seventh grade."

Sam stopped and started laughing. "I remember that. I fell out of my seat I was laughing so hard. Especially when she called you 'cutie-pie'." Swiped wiped her forehead. "Okay. I say we do a round of free throws. The first one to miss loses. Ask questions when the other is shooting."

"Fine by me."

Sam got up first. She took aim and shot. Danny asked, "Roll model?"

"My Grandma." The ball swished through the hoop. "Your turn."

"Favorite cartoon?" Sam asked.

"Spongebob. Favorite show?" Danny asked.

"Eight Simple Rules. Favorite Holiday?"

"Halloween. Always have a costume. Worst Subject?"

"Science." Sam grinned wickedly. "Boxers or briefs?"

Amazingly, Danny's shot went in. He turned to Sam. "That was evil. I'll say boxers, but you are seriously perverted for even asking that. Your turn."

Sam took up the shot. Danny grinned and said, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

The ball sailed out of Sam's hands and over the backboard of the net. She turned slowly and asked, "What did you say?"

Danny shouted. "I win!"

Sam marched over to him. "What did you say?"

Danny blushed and grinned. "It doesn't matter. I beat you at basketball. Ha Ha!" Danny started running down the hall.

Sam yelled. "Danny, get back here!" She raced down the hallway after him. She managed to jump on top of him, tackling him to the ground on the shag carpet. She had him pinned, face up and she wasn't letting him go. "Now." She said. "What did you say?"

Danny squirmed and wouldn't look her in the eyes. "It really doesn't matter. It was just a joke." Sam looked him in the eyes and tried to see if he was being serious or not. Their faces were getting closer and closer when-

They heard the click and bing of a picture being taken on a PDA. "Man, guys. At least wait until you're alone in the house. And I thought I told you not to do anything embarrassing. Ah, well. Some more photos for evaluation." Tucker walked out of the room.

Danny and Sam turned back to each other. Danny said, "You catch him. I'll break his PDA."

Sam nodded. And they both took off after their friend.


	8. Sister Site

**New chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Sorry about the link problem from before. I hope this helps.**

**To not important: I don't have a screen name. I'm definitely interested. Why don't you message me, or something?**

Danny walked into his house with a grin from ear to ear. His mother, who was carrying a very dangerous looking weapon, met him. She smiled at the look on her son's face. "Hi sweetie! Where've you been?"

He shrugged. "Oh, you know, I was at Sam's."

The look dropped off his mother's face. "You spent the night at some strange girl's house?" she asked incredulously.

Danny looked shocked and embarrassed. "No! I mean, yeah, but she's not strange. She's a friend of Jazz's. She's the girl I brought home the other day."

His mother immediately smiled. "She looked reliable. And if she's a friend of Jazz's I guess I can make an exception. But don't you to do anything I wouldn't approve of."

His father took this excellent opportunity to join the conversation. "Is she the hot chick you brought over here that one time for studying? Way to go, Danny!"

Danny looked disgusted. "If you need me, I'll be in my room, trying to forget you ever said that." He headed up the stairs, his euphoric mood returning.

Jazz awaited him at the top of the stairs. She was grinning. "So, have a nice time with Sam and Tucker?" She asked, amusement showing in her voice.

Danny shrugged, trying to sound cool. "Yeah. It was for a project. Sam and Tucker are okay." He started heading to his room.

"What's this I hear about you and Sam sleeping together?"

Danny jumped three feet in the air and whirled around. "W.. W.. What did you s.. Say?" He asked. He was stumbling over his words, he was so nervous.

"You heard me."

Danny turned beet red. "We didn't sleep together. We were sleeping on the same couch and she leaned against me. And you know I don't like her like that." He finished indignantly.

Jazz rolled her eyes. "Sure you don't. That's why you came home form her house at three o'clock in the afternoon, floating on air."

Danny blushed harder. "How did you know, anyway?"

Jazz smiled at him serenely. "You know, it's pretty cool what Tucker can do with his PDA. Find people's emails, send them fascinating pictures, post them on the web…"

Danny's eyes got huge. He ran into his room.

oO­ºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

Ring, Ring

"Hello."

"Sam, this is Danny."

"What's up? Why are you calling? And why do you sound so angry?"

"Look up 'Lovebirds' on Google and click on the first site that comes up."

"What? Are you kidding me?"

"Just do it."

"Fine." Computer keys tapped in the back round. Sam nearly dropped the phone. "No. Way. NO EFFING WAY! I AM GOING TO _MURDER_ HIM!"

"You and me both."

Click. (Well, more of a slam, but you get what I mean.)

**Short but sweet. And funny. If I've made you laugh, review.**


	9. Annoying Kiss

**This is for punkettebebe, my 120 reviewers and anybody else who was crossing their fingers for a kiss. I'm grinning as I type this.**

**Warning: This is funny and very fluffy.**

Sam and Danny had been extremely angry at Tucker. But before they went to sleep that night, they had both calmed down. It was decided they wouldn't kill him, but they would cause him pain.

That changed when they walked into the school. They were met by cameras flashing, people pushing them towards each other, people laughing and whispering and people yelling out stuff at them.

They gave each other a look that said, "What the heck?" That was when they realized what looked so different about the hallways.

There were fliers. Everywhere. Danny picked one up and Sam peered over his shoulder.

The flier stated **Check out Tucker's website, Danny Sam Watch! Vote on your favorite fluffy moment. Make bets on when they will get together. Even sell pictures of our favorite duo! All pictures sold for between $4-$20 dollars. Mae predictions about the couple, play games, chat and gossip and much, much more!**

Needless to say, if they were allowed to carry firearms to school, Tucker would be six feet under. But people protected the inventor of this new kind of entertainment. Tucker had his own posse of camera holding people protecting him.

Danny and Sam decided the best thing to do was to split up. To get to Biology, Sam took the short route straight down the hall. Danny walked up the stairs, down the stairs and down the hallway from the opposite direction. To get to Gym, Sam sprinted into the locker room. Danny waited for a bit before heading to the guys locker room.

Sam wouldn't even look Danny in the eye. She had already punched out four kids with cameras. People were only taking pictures of her from an extremely safe distance. A few girls were following her, yelling abuse, jealous of her 'boyfriend.'

Danny had it worse. People swarmed over him. Jocks asked him if he had, "Got it on with the Goth geek." He told those people she wasn't a geek. This made matters worse. He was pretty much blind from all the people flashing cameras in his face. Girls were yelling at him, teachers berating him and dash congratulating them.

The two continued to yell throughout the day, "We're not Lovebirds! We're not going out! Nothing happened! He's/She's not my boyfriend/girlfriend!" Everybody ignored them.

By Lunch, things had calmed down a bit. Sam gave up hurting the people desperate to get a picture of her, so more and more pictures were being taken. Danny was just ignoring everything, so people laid off him a bit.

It was a surprise when Dash approached. "Hey, Manson!"

She didn't look up from the salad bar. "Yeah, Baxter?"

"You sitting with us at lunch? Since you and Danny have gotten together, you are now acceptable for the A-list." Dash rolled his eyes. He hated letting new people in.

Sam gave him a sugary grin. "No, Thank you."

Dash's eyes widened. "No? You're turning this down?"

"Yeah. Are you deaf?"

Dash growled and he grabbed Sam's shoulder. "Listen, Manson, nobody turns down an invitation to the A-list. You're sitting with us." He began steering her to the table.

Sam slapped his hand. "Back off. I said NO."

Dash leered at her. He wrapped a hand around her waist. "I heard you. But I'm persuading you otherwise."

Suddenly, Dash was pushed away. Danny glared at him, his hands clenched into fists. His eyes were glowing a dangerous green. "Back off, Dash. She said no. Leave her alone."

Dash sputtered. "Danny, she turned down an invitation. I can't let some Goth girl get away with that." He tried to reach around Danny to get Sam again.

Danny grabbed his arm and twisted it with almost no effort. "I said, Back off, Dash."

Dash's eyes narrowed, but he backed away. He said, "Whatever, dude. Have your fun with her." He sauntered off.

Danny growled. Sam grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him into the hallways. She hissed. "What was that? I can take care of myself!"

Danny looked at her incredulously. "This is the thanks I get? He was practically feeling you up!"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Feeling me up? He wasn't doing anything! I was about to take him out, but then you have to pretend to be all 'knight in shining armor.' I don't need you to protect me."

Danny was extremely frustrated. "But I want to protect you. Is that a crime?"

She took a step toward Danny and said, "Leave me alone."

Danny leaned towards her. He whispered, "What if I don't want to?"

Then he just kissed her.

Sam almost reeled backwards, but Danny caught her waist. She stood there with her eyes wide open, before they slowly shut. Her arms drifted around Danny's neck, and Danny brought a hand to her cheek.

Then about three camera flashes went off.

The two sprang apart and mimicked fire hydrants. Three freshmen scattered.

Danny and Sam exchanged some very confused and horrified looks. Sam said a little breathlessly, "I bet that one is a twenty-dollar picture."

Danny scratched the back of his neck and laughed nervously. He said, hoarsely. "Yeah."

The two refused to look each other in the eyes. They stood there for a moment before Sam headed back inside the cafeteria. Danny stared after her.

**Who's ready for more awkwardness?**


	10. Dizzy Game

Sam sat in Math class, doodling. This was not unusual in itself, but what she was drawing was.

After the kiss, Danny and Sam acted really awkward around each other. Sam wouldn't meet Danny's eyes and Danny kept on shooting Sam looks, as if trying to figure out how Sam felt about the kiss.

The truth was, Sam didn't know.

She had slightly suspected she had liked Danny before but actually kissing him was, something that she'd never even considered.

Not that she didn't like it. Sam liked it a lot. In her view, almost too much. It wasn't like Sam to get attached to a guy, in any way. But Danny seemed…. Different somehow.

Sam sighed and checked out her paper.

She had drawn Danny. Danny's face looking happy, scowling at her, grinning amused, Danny kissing her…

Sam crumpled up the paper and gazed around furtively. Thank goodness nobody had seen.

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

Danny was taking notes for once. Usually in English he would just fall asleep, trying to catch up on lost hours from the previous night. But he was too awake now.

Kissing Sam was… Indescribable. He couldn't even think about it clearly for too long before dropping into la-la land.

Danny looked at his notes. The words Sam and kiss popped up randomly throughout the sentences. He groaned and dropped his head to the desk.

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

Danny was walking home when he heard the rhythmic sound of a basketball dribbling. He felt a grin spread over his face and stopped by the opening to the basketball court to watch Sam play.

She was dribbling, every so often bouncing it between her legs. But she never let go of the ball or lost control. When she shot the ball, however, it bounced off the backboard.

Danny was mildly disturbed. He had never seen Sam miss a basket before. He dropped his backpack and walked onto the court.

Sam had one hand on her forehead and the other on her hip. When she heard Danny walking closer, she turned and smiled at him. "Hey." She said, blushing a little.

"Hi." Danny said. He bent over to pick up the ball. "What's up, Sammy? I've never seen you miss a basket before.."

She glared at him. "Don't call me Sammy." She looked at the ground, disappointed. "I don't now. I guess my nerves are on the fritz." She giggled nervously, having a little out of character moment.

Danny turned the ball around in his hands. "Yeah. I know what you mean."

The two stood silently like that for a little while.

Sam got tired and snatched the ball away. "Wanna play a little one on one?" She asked, raising an eyebrow and dribbling the ball with her left hand.

Danny grinned. "You're on!"

Sam dribbled to the halfway line and started down the court. She made a lay-up, but Danny managed to bloc it and intercepted the ball. Sam grinned as she got into athletic stance. Danny was going down.

Danny dribbled down the court. Suddenly Sam darted close to him, stealing his ball mid-bounce. Danny grinned.

The game continued. Sam finally scored a few baskets. She pulverized Danny, which was good because basketball was her sport.

When Danny tripped over the ball, Sam laughed. "I think it's time for us to stop." Sam said, picking up the ball. "You're getting clumsier than usual." She reached out a hand to help Danny up.

Danny glared at her, but accepted her help. He didn't let go of her hand. Sam didn't seem to mind.

When they reached the door to the courts, Sam kissed Danny on the cheek. "Thanks for your help, Danny." She headed off in the direction of her house.

Danny stood there, grinning like an idiot for a minute or so.

**This is a weird chapter. Tucker comes into it in the next one, so hold on. **

**Whaddya think?**


	11. Picture Teasing

The trio found themselves sitting in Lancer's English class first thing in the morning. Luckily, the teacher was late. Danny had his head laid on the desk, smiling slightly at Sam, with his eyes blurred slightly. Sam mirrored him, except her eyes were closed. He reached between the desks and combed his fingers through her hair, pulling it in front of her face.

Sam swatted at his hand and glared at him before unleashing a huge yawn. "It's to early to be alive." She said blearily, turning so her forehead was resting on the desk.

Danny chuckled. "Did somebody have a rough night?" He teased.

Sam glared at him again. "Shut it, Fenton. I know where you sleep."

It was then when Tucker walked over to his desk. Tucker's eyebrow rose, as he only heard the last part of the sentence. He shook his head, disgusted. "I don't even want to know."

Sam shot up, suddenly alert. "Hey, Tucker, have you had any recent photo submissions?" She asked. She sounded incredibly desperate. Danny turned red.

Tucker looked confused. "Not since yesterday morning. Why?"

Sam colored. "Nothing."

Mr. Lancer walked in, looking extremely annoyed. "Well, students, it appears my car has been broken into." The class sat on edge, waiting for the inevitable good news. "So, my lesson plan has been stolen. Instead of going over the writing technique required for your papers, we will introduce the art section early." The class cheered. Mr. Lancer looked even more pissed off. "Yes, well. Everybody may spend the class and homework period doing an artistic rendition of the subject of his or her paper."

There was a scramble of switching seats, turning desks and excited chattering. Sam and Danny turned their desks so they were facing each other.

Sam had grabbed a laptop out of the cart in the front of the classroom and logged on.

Danny immediately pulled out with notebook and a pencil. "Now," he said in a fake British accent. "Show me that beautiful profile, dahling."

Sam tried in vain to suppress a smile. She peered snootily at him over the top of her laptop. "I'm terribly sorry, but you'll have to discuss any reproductions of my image with my agent."

Danny pouted and gave her Bambi eyes. "Pwease, Sammy?"

Sam smirked and rolled her eyes. "Fine." She turned, facing the blackboard, resting the computer on her lap.

"So," Danny said, sketching her face. "What are you going to do?"

Sam shrugged. "Probably a collage or something. But not a preppy one."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "I didn't now collages could be preppy."

Sam let loose a peal of her distinctive laughter. "Not the collage itself, per se. Girls like Paulina love going through Fashion or gossip magazines to make collages with things like 'beautiful' written all over them. I hate those." She concentrated on her laptop.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked, pausing in his sketching.

"Pulling up our website. I didn't check it out so much before. I was too mad. Well," She said. "I'm still mad, but now I'm pretty curious."

"You should check out the closet hunt game. It's pretty cool."

Sam raised her eyes at him. "Are you serious?"

Danny looked up, feigning innocence. "What?"

"You're endorsing the site."

"I am not."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Oh, yeah. Of course not. You're just playing the game. Did you know the object of the game is to '**Help Danny and Sam find an un-occupied closet, while avoiding their good-looking friend, Tucker.**'?"

Danny snorted and had to rest his head on the desk he was laughing do hard. It took him a few minutes to recapture his breath.

Sam gave him a steely glare. "This isn't funny."

Danny rolled his eyes, good-naturedly. "Oh, come on Sam. You have to admit, it's pretty funny."

Sam scrolled down. "Or how about '**Prom Date**'? It's all about you convincing me to go to the dance with you." She raised an eyebrow at him.

Danny's cheeks burned. He actually had played that game. "That game's idiotic." He said. "I never played it."

Sam rolled her eyes and continued to navigate through the website. Her eyes narrowed at the screen.

Danny's eyes widened when he saw the particularly murderous look in her eyes. He walked behind her to look at whatever image she saw.

It was a picture of Danny and Sam, curled up together on Sam's couch, asleep with their arms around one another.

Sam and Danny looked at each other, in shock.

Sam snapped out of it quickly. "That boy isn't going to live to see his sixteenth birthday."

**This is a chapter for kicks and giggles, guys. Next chapter, the drama starts up. Paulina can't leave them alone for too long, can she? And Tucker is going to make good use of some $20 pictures…**


	12. Cute Humiliation Removal

**Guys, this is a secret mission. I'm not supposed to even be on this site, much less be writing anything. I'm banned until Exams are over and I haven't even had them yet. Don't tell! Just enjoy, and review if you liked it.**

It was the period before lunch. Danny was doodling idly on his paper. It was a free period, but he didn't feel like doing anything. The drizzle outside was starting to affect him. The shark that was about to eat Mr. Lancer was holding a polka-dotted umbrella.

Then Paulina leaned over him. He could tell by the overpowering flowery smell she always wore. "Hey Paulina."

Paulina started playing with his hair. "Hey Danny. Why don't I see you anymore?" She pouted slightly and grabbed his chin to force him to look into her eyes. She batted her eyes and pouted her lips slightly.

He jerked out of her grip. "Paulina, back off." She did, but looked extremely insulted. "I've just been hanging out with Tucker and Sam." He moved his chair back a bit, trying to get away from her.

Paulina pouted even more. "But why would you hang out with losers like them when you could hang out with me?" She tossed her hair over her shoulder, as if to accentuate her point.

Danny glared at her. It had never fully hit him before how evil Paulina could be. "You know what's interesting, Paulina?"

She looked confused and tilted her head to the side. "What?"

"To them, you're the loser."

She stood there gaping like a fish for a few moments before stalking off. She was going to have a few words with Dash...

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

The bell rang and kids rushed out of their classrooms to head to lunch... but none so fast as a certain Samantha Manson.

Sam sprinted to the cafeteria but slowed down just outside the door leading to the green. She smoothed her skirt and hair before sauntering over to where Tucker sat. She was a little afraid at the grin on his face as he saw her, but she didn't let it show. "So, Tucker," she said, oozing with charm. "Remember a few days ago when I had to cook bacon?"

Tucker's grin only widened. "Yeah."

"Well, you broke your side of the bargain, so I will be reclaiming those pieces of dead pig." Her eyes narrowed and she leaned toward Tucker threateningly.

He didn't budge. If anything, his grin widened. "Sam, in most situations I would be very afraid, but unfortunately for you, I'm holding all the cards."

Sam stopped deadly still.

Tucker showed her his PDA. On the screen was a very well taken picture of Danny and Sam in a lip-lock.

Sam raised her hands in a strangling position and then dropped them. She stood, transfixed by the photo in front of her. Several unreadable emotions crossed her face. When she managed to unclench her jaw, she said, "That was a mistake. We didn't mean for that to happen. It didn't mean anything." She said it so fast, the three sentences merged into one word.

Tucker grinned knowingly and began to whistle. Sam sat down and stared helplessly at the PDA. It was now lying face-up on the table. She considered smashing it, but she remembered what Tuck had said at her house. He had instant back-ups. She groaned and laid her head on the table.

Danny came up. "Hey Tucker, what's up with the picture you put on the... Oh... crap..." He caught site of the picture on the table and blushed a brilliant crimson.

Tucker grinned at them. "I love having blackmail at hand. So," He leered at them. "What's for lunch?"

Danny and Sam catered to his whims for the rest of the day. They carried his books from class to class, cleaned his locker, spoon-fed him, (This grossed them both out.) and made excuses for him in gym. The only thing he did do was carry around his PDA like the winning lottery ticket.

Then came the groveling. In the middle of the hallway at the very end of the day, Sam and Danny threw themselves at his feet. He had given them instructions on this ritual in triplicate.

"Oh Great and Extremely Handsome Tucker!" Sam proclaimed, trying to keep her teeth from grinding. "We beseech thee! Remove our image from the website that that depicts us!"

Tucker grinned and whispered to her, "A little more feeling next time."

A crowd was starting to form. Sam looked like she wanted to die. No, scratch that. She wanted everybody else to die. Tucker would be the first to go.

It was Danny's turn. "Your Great and Wonderful Magnitude, though we are but fools in love and in denial, we beg of the to remove thy website from the World Wide Web. Please spare us the utter humiliation." Actually, he had probably just suffered more embarrassment by begging Tucker to take off the website.

The crowd burst into hysterical laughter. A few guys whistled.

Tucker looked regally over the crowd. "Because you begged me properly, I will remove all pictures of you from the website. But the website will remain standing, so as to not deprive your fellow students of the extreme amusement the website provides." He strode off, chuckling slightly but trying to hide it by hunching his shoulders. The crowd followed the creator of this new amusement.

Leaving Sam and Danny sitting on the floor. Danny was so red; it looked like he would pop a blood vessel. Sam looked like she was going to begin World War Three if anyone talked to her. People gave her a large berth as they passed.

Danny sighed and took her hand. He pulled her to her feet and wrapped an arm around her waist. Using this method, he steered her away.

Sam didn't hurt him, surprisingly enough. She leaned against him and sighed. "I've got a basketball game today and everybody is going to be laughing at me. I hate everybody doing that."

Danny raised an eyebrow at her. "The invincible Goth girl doesn't like it when people laugh at her."

Sam suppressed a smile and punched him lightly. "Shut up." She muttered. Danny laughed.

Dash approached them. "Manson. Fenton." he said coolly.

Sam replied the same way. "Baxter."

Danny raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly. "Hey Dash, what's up?"

Dash glared at him. "We have gone through the A-list rules without you. It turns out that if you are going to be in the A-list, your girlfriend has to be too."

Danny's forehead wrinkled. "You can't-"

Dash interrupted. "Further more, if a member of the A-list is publicly humiliated he is to be expelled from the group. I expect your packet in my locker at three, or it'll be a pounding for you, _geek_."

Danny flinched at the words. Dash shoved him with his shoulder on his way past.

Sam looked at Danny, and said, "Look, I'm sorry. I'll go away now." She turned away and walked down the hallway, with her shoulder slumped.

"Sam, wait!"

She turned around to look at him. A mask of indifference had slid over her face.

Danny asked, "What time is you game at?"

Sam smiled slightly, "4:15."

Danny grinned. "That gives me just enough time to drop off my packet."

Sam grinned. She couldn't get that grin off her face for the next hour or so.

**A/N: Yay! It's long! Well, longer at least…**


	13. Revenging Breakdown

As Dash turned the corner, still fuming about Danny's desertion, he ran into Paulina

As Dash turned the corner, still fuming about Danny's desertion, he ran into Paulina.

She looked up at him through a thick fringe of lashes. "So… what'd the freak do?" She asked, standing directly in his path.

Dash felt the anger in his chest harden. "He didn't care, Paulina." He pushed passed her and down the hallway. Paulina tripped over her heels to keep up. "I told you he wouldn't care. That kid is whipped."

"Paulina stopped him short. "No, he isn't." She hissed. "That boy is mine."

"Well, what do you want me to do, Paulie?" Dash said, using her hated nickname. The students around them were giving them a wide berth and hurrying by. "Beat him up? Beat _her_ up? There's nothing I can do. They are going to stick together, like stupid kids." Dash turned and walked away.

"Wait!" He turned as Paulina sauntered towards him. The look on her face reminded him of Mr. lancer's before he gave a pop quiz. He shuddered with fear. "I know exactly how to handle them. What is it they say?.." She walked by and brushed his shoulder with her hand. "… Divide and conquer?" She beckoned to him, but didn't look back, heading for the athletic office.

Dash felt a chill run down his back, but hurried after her. This was one girl that he would rather be on the right side of.

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

As Sam changed quickly into her red and white (ugh) uniform, her actions echoed in the room. _I'm late. Damn._ She struggled with the silky jersey and then heard the gentle plop of paper hitting hard ground. She peeked her head out of her jersey.

On the floor was a white envelope with her name scrawled on it. Curious, she untangled her arms and opened it. Inside was a terse message in block letters.

FENTON-

MEET ME IN MY OFFICE.

GAME TACTICS.

- SAWYER

Sam overlooked the letter. She considered stopping in the gym, but looked at the clock and saw it was only 3:55. After pausing a second, Sam shrugged. She couldn't leave Mrs. Sawyer waiting and the rest of the team was probably already there.

She hurried out the door and away from the gym, towards the athletic office.

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

"Mrs. Sawyer!"

Mrs. Sawyer looked away from the drills she had her team playing as warm up before the big game. "Dash! Get off the court! We have a game soon!"

"But, Mrs. Sawyer," he said, his chin quivering with feigned fear. "I was outside your office, and I heard screams. It sounded like Manson."

Mrs. Sawyer huffed and jogged out of the gym. "I knew that girl was trouble…. Never should have…"

Dash winked at the team as he jogged out behind her. The girls on the basketball team giggled and started whispering to each other. Anything to get that stupid Goth off the team, right? And even if they felt bad, who could say no to Dash?

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

"Mrs. Sawyer?... Hello?" Sam swung the door to the empty office open. There was silence and darkness. Weird. "Hello?" Sam found the switch and flicked it.

She gasped as she saw Paulina, standing there with her hair mussed and her eyes red and swollen. "So you made it." Paulina sneered. She was sitting on the desk, allowing crocodile tears to run over your cheeks.

"Paulina?" Sam asked, worried. She took a couple steps towards Paulina. "Are you okay?" She looked around. 'Where's Mrs. Sawyer?"

"You think you can go in anywhere and taken what's yours?" Paulina asked in a low deadly voice. "He wasn't yours." She walked towards Sam in a slow, loping gait. "How _dare _you take what's mine, you bitch?" And with that, Paulina slapped Sam with all her might.

Sam gasped in shock. "Paulina, what the hell do you think you're doing? I don't want to pick a fight with you." She pushed Paulina out of arm's length.

Paulina came forward again, directly in Sam's face. "So you wanted to be like the rest of us, Goth girl?" She forced Sam back. "You wanted to know what if felt like to have people notice you. Too bad you never did. Danny and I were talking about it the whole time." She snickered.

Sam went cold. "What?... What are you talking about?"

Paulina smiled and put her hands on her hips. "Your website? Danny and I submitted the pictures. He would tell me all the funny things you did, like actually trying to play basketball." Sam flinched. "And blushing when you were around him and attempting to flirt." Paulina laughed. "As if. As if you pathetic little thing could attract anything. No figure, ugly face," Paulina grabbed Sam's ponytail. "Even your hair-"

Sam shoved her away as hard as she could. "Get AWAY FROM ME!!"

Paulina hit the desk hard, knocking over some books, just as Mrs. Sawyer entered the room.

Mrs. Sawyer stood shocked. "Sam?" She asked, her eyes getting wider as she stared at the clearly enraged teenager.

Paulina broke down into sobs. 'Mrs. Sawyer, thank goodness you're here." Tear ran down her face in rivers. Dash ran in to help her to her feet. "Sam just pulled me into this room as I was walking to my locker and started hitting me and yelling at me to stop stealing her boyfriend." Paulina fought to breathe over her sobs. "I didn't do anything and she starts hitting me and yelling at me." Paulina choked and clearly couldn't go on.

Dash interjected, pulling Paulina close, "It's true, Mrs. Sawyer! I've seen Manson pushing Paulina around in the hallways." Paulina sobbed loudly for effect.

Mrs. Sawyer turned a stony face to Sam. "Well, Ms. Manson?"

Sam had frozen. "Mrs. Sawyer… You can't believe this. I've never touched that witch in my life… I come in here, and she started beating me-"

"That's enough, Ms Manson." Mrs. Sawyer said. "I won't tolerate any of my athletes fighting." She walked over and patted Paulina on the head, not taking her eyes off Sam. "Take her to the nurse's office." She told Dash. "As for you, ms. Manson. You are suspended until further notice. You will not be playing in today's game or in any other game at this school. Do I make myself clear?" Without waiting for an answer, she briskly walked out the office.

**I read through the comments and this is the one that everyone wanted updated, so here it is, after long last. I hope it's not too out of sync with the rest of the story.**

**I'm sorry, but this is again, not a big comeback. I am really just doing this for the ego boost. So please review!**

**And thanks for reading my stuff guys.**


End file.
